Niño
by Luisee
Summary: Simplemente Souta no es tan inocente como pudiéramos pensar. "Fic para ¿Te sientes con suerte?: Mes del azar en ¡Siéntate!"


•**Summary**: Simplemente Souta no es tan inocente como pudiéramos pensar.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

•**Pairing**: Inuyasha X Kagome.

•**N/A**: Mi primer fic de Inuyasha, así que paciencia y piedad, por favor. Jamás me imaginé escribiendo un fic de Inuyasha así que pues la verdad no sé cómo quedó.

"Fic para ¿Te sientes con suerte?: Mes del azar en ¡Siéntate!"

#23: Inuyasha/Kagome.

#21: Romance/Parody.

#22: "¡Déjame en paz; a cualquiera le puede pasar!"

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** ****๋****•—****๋****• Niño •****๋****•—****๋****•**/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

**•**•**

**•**•**

* * *

Souta había estado jugando con Buyo todo el día pero se había aburrido, su abuelo y su mamá habían ido de compras. Soledad.

Jugar videojuegos; eso era lo más divertido que podía hacer pero no tenía ganas a esa hora, oh, vamos, él podía ser exigente.

El niño subió las escaleras buscando algo con que entretenerse, dando sonoros suspiros al pensar que incluso cuando Inuyasha estaba allí con su hermana, él no podía hacer nada divertido con el muchacho de las orejas. Todo porque su hermana le prohibía entrar a su cuarto algunas veces, como ese día. Kagome era demasiado celosa quizá.

—Oye, hermana —y justo cuando el niño estaba por abrir la puerta y si era necesario suplicarle a su hermana que dejara salir a Inuyasha a jugar, Souta escuchó algo que él mismo catalogó como raro.

…

—¿Quieres acariciarlo, verdad? —la voz de Kagome había sonado divertida.

—Pues tú sabes que me divierte mucho acariciarlo y jugar con él —y con claridad Inuyasha estaba molesto de que Kagome se divirtiera. ¿Todos los enamorados serían tan… torpes? Es decir, como podían hablarse así, sí se supone que se gustaban.

…

Souta, afuera de la pieza, se quedó pensando, ¿Qué era lo que Inuyasha quería acariciar? Iba a entrar pero prefirió escuchar un poco más, después de todo, el suspenso de saber qué es lo que pasaba adentro le daría algo de diversión al terrible día que estaba pasando. Soltó una risita infantil. ¿Acaso estaba siendo testigo de una pelea de pareja?

—Mi hermana es muy rara cuando quiere —pegó su oreja a la madera de la puerta y se preparó para seguir escuchando.

…

Lo primero que se dejó oír fue una fresca risa de parte de la chica, y lo que pareció un gruñido por parte de Inuyasha. Lo cual sorprendió a Souta, que desconocía que el amigo con orejas de perro pudiera gruñir así.

—¿No querías tocarlo hace rato? —había preguntado Kagome.

—Emm, sí, pero estaba tu mamá y tu abuela, me dio cosa…—otra risa femenina pareció turbar el ambiente.

—Ya veo, ahora que lo pienso bien, sí que lo acaricias de una forma rara… —dijo Kagome recordando, hubo otro sonidito extraño—, en cuanto acabe de estudiar, podrás tocarlo todo lo que quieras.

—¿Eh? —él sonó molesto—, ¿Por qué debo de esperar a que termines? No es como si antes hubiera pedido permiso.

—Porque sí, ya, no te portes como un niño, me gusta vigilarte mientras lo haces, la última vez casi lo muerdes —Kagome habló con tono de reproche.

—¡No es verdad! —al parecer se había iniciado una discusión. Y Souta seguía oyéndolo todo.

…

Tocar. Acariciar. Permiso. Antes. Jugar. Morder. Solos. Amor.

Las mejillas del niño ardieron, y mientras cualquier persona hubiera pensado algo normal con lo que estaba escuchando, Souta, tierno e inocente pensó algo horrorosamente obsceno. Muy obsceno. Obviamente lo entendió mal y las mejillas rojas como manzanas fueron el resultado. Era más que claro que su hermana e Inuyasha estaban enamorados, así que 'acariciar, tocar, morder y jugar' con ciertas partes del cuerpo no tenía nada de malo o eso quiso pensar él. Y se fue a jugar para darle un poco de privacidad a la pareja.

Pero igual, llegó a su habitación medio traumado. Después de todo, enterarse de que tu hermana hace cosas con su novio no formal venido de otra época no le pasa a todos los niños de su edad.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kagome, los dos muchachos eran inocentes a comparación con Souta; ella estaba tratando de que Inuyasha dejara de jugar tan bruscamente con el gato; pues el pobre Buyo parecía no disfrutar tanto la compañía de Inuyasha.

—Ya, Inuyasha deja a Buyo en paz, se enojará—había regañado Kagome pero igual sabía que el muchacho haría caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Ya, no molestes, ¿Que no se supone que estás estudiando? —mirando con desdén, era suficiente tener que esperarla, pero n hablar estar ahí era mejor que no verla, pero igual no había razones para dejarse regañar, él se defendía, al mismo tiempo que el gato de la casa Higurashi era paseado por los aires, eran inútiles sus intentos de escapar.

La chica no le contestó, pero es que no podía concentrarse en sus estudios con Inuyasha jugando como un niño con el gato. Ella quería descansar comiendo un delicioso postre como una rica rebanada de pastel hecho por su madre, ese tipo de gustos que no podía darse en la época antigua. Levantó el rostro con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Iré por un postre.

.

.

.

Souta oyó que su hermana bajaba y luego subía las escaleras, el niño optó por quedarse en su habitación. Quieto y seguro, sin hacer preguntas inauditas. Pero una parte de él todavía era una maraña. Jamás en su vida volvería a ver a esos dos de la misma forma. Y esos eran sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que su mamá y su abuela ya había llegado.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que vi a Naomi subir las escaleras y se dio cuenta que seguramente Kagome e Inuyasha serían descubiertos en su nidito de amor, en su inseguro y obvio nidito. Souta se alertó y decidió ayudar o algo parecido, llegó a donde su madre para bloquearle el paso, murmurando quien sabe que cosas.

—¡No, mamá, no! —decía el niño, se negaba a dejar pasar a su madre, la cual lo miraba preocupada. Además quería evitarle una vergüenza o decepción—. ¡Nooo~, por lo que más quieras no! —la señora rio. Sin entender el comportamiento del niño.

—Sólo quiero, preguntarle a Kagome que quiere cenar, además también está Inuyasha y quier… —y dio un paso, pero Souta casi se le tire encima.

—Yo voy, yo le preguntaré a mi hermana —y salió como bólido hacia la habitación de la chica. Ni se quedó a escuchar la respuesta que le daría su madre.

Cuando se vio frente a la puerta le temblaron las piernas y en vez de abrir mantuvo los brazos laxos. Movió la cabeza para escuchar y no llevarse una sorpresita al entrar.

…

—¿Por qué no te gusta comerlo? Tiene un sabor delicioso —había sido la voz de Kagome.

—¿Cómo puedes decirle delicioso a eso? ¡Qué asco!—y fue cuando la mente del niño colapsó en pensamientos peores que los anteriores. Su hermana era una sádica, ahora lo sabía. Y parecía ser la dominante.

…

—¿Souta, qué pasa? —y sin más Naomi abrió la puerta para ver a su hija y a Inuyasha sentados en la cama comiendo el postre, Kagome estaba recostada contra el dorso del chico, quien parecía muy cómodo así, la madre sólo logró apreciar rostros sonrojados por la intromisión y sonrió con dulzura, el amor joven era bello. Souta sólo asomó la cabeza y vi una inocente escena—. Chicos bajen para que me digan que quieren cenar…—los otros sólo asintieron y se pasaron de largo dejando a un impactado niño— ¿Qué pasa, hijo? —la mujer ladeó la cabeza y vio la expresión de Souta, su cara de niño era un poema, según Naomi—. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

—¡Déjame en paz a cualquiera le puede pasar! —salió corriendo, Souta moría de vergüenza. No por lo que había pensado, sino porque su mamá lo había descubierto.

—Pero, hijo —terminó diciendo la madre del pequeño, quien no sabía que estaba pasando. ¿Qué le pasaba a su inocente niño?

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** ****๋****•—****๋****• **** Fin ****๋****•—****๋****•******/* ****•*********`*****•****.)*****•****.**

* * *

•**N/A**: Ni yo sé que mierda es esto, no romance, no parody, no nada, y lo siento u_u Uff… esto es algo que escribí en mis 15 minutos libres al día y quedó muy mal, lo sé, la próxima vez tendré más tiempo y será mejor; escribir por género no es mío, de hecho escribir no es lo mío, pero ya que, me había echado el compromiso.


End file.
